


Change

by maypoison



Series: Supernatural One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Hunters, Multi, One Shot, Team Free Will, imagine, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Imagine Team Free Will finding out you’re a Demi God</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

You push one of the strange creatures from your torso, and it flies over towards Dean, who with one quick swipe he slices the thing in half.

You mentally curse all Witches whilst Sam pulls you to your feet, asking if you were all right. You nod in response, before both you and Sam turn and begin cutting down the strange things once again.

Castiel was stood in the corner of the room, near Dean, holding out a hand and smiting any of the creatures that were stupid enough to venture close to the Angel. Dean actually seemed to be enjoying himself; swirling his machete around with ease and slicing creature after creature.

Suddenly, the thing that summoned these beasts appears, and Sam calls out to Castiel and Dean. The Witch appears in front of the youngest Winchester, and with a simple wave of her hand, sends the man flying backwards.

“Sammy!”

You dash forward whilst the Witch was distracted by Dean calling after his brother, and manage to kick the woman square in the groin, knocking the Witch onto her back.

You draw out your second dagger, and move forward, ignoring the creatures around you. After all, Castiel was taking care of them, and Dean was taking care of a disgruntled and pissed off Sam …

The Witch looks up with a sneer as you approach, before her eyes widen, and she gasps. Suddenly, the woman drops at your feet, holding her hands out in front of herself almost as if she was praying. Sam and Dean both turn to watch, with Castiel taking care of the last of the Witch’s summoned creatures.

You listen closely to the manic woman before you; eyes widening when you realise what she was saying.

Just as Sam steps forward, you quickly lean down, and stab the Witch in the back of the head, killing her instantly.

The creatures all explode instantly, leaving behind only a strange odour and broken remnants of furniture.

“What the hell was that!?” Dean calls, and you try to act casual, and ignore the Angel that was squinting at you.

“Dunno …” You mutter, pulling out your knife, and quickly sheathing it.

“You don’t know?” Sam asks incredulously, and both he and Dean look thoroughly confused at your casual tone, and the sudden change in the Witch’s behaviour. 

“No …”

You turn to walk from the room, heading back to the awaiting Impala, but are stopped by a large warm hand. Sam looks at you carefully.

“Hey, she seemed to think …” Sam trails off, looking down at the dead Witch at your feet. Clearly, he didn’t understand what she had been saying. You count your blessings, before remembering that it wasn’t just the two Hunters who had heard the strange mumblings …

“She seemed to believe that you were some kind of God.” Castiel says suddenly, causing Dean and Sam to turn and look at the Angel, and then back to you, their mouths hanging open in shock.

“Demi God.” You mutter under your breath.

Sam, Dean and Castiel all freeze, looking at you with mixed expressions. You stay quiet, waiting for one of your friends to make the first move.

“So … who are you?” Sam asks carefully, and you can’t help but notice that neither he nor Dean had put away their weapons.

You sigh. Well, it was now or never.

“My real name is Otrera.”

“Otrera?” Dean asks, repeating your name slowly, clearly struggling with such a strange word.

Castiel’s eyes widen for a moment, and you wonder if he recognises you. You hadn’t known him …

“Yes.”

Dean and Sam share a look, whilst Castiel just keep staring at you, cocking his head slightly as he often did when he was thinking, or confused. After a few beats of silence, you can’t take it anymore.

“Say something …” You mutter, crossing your arms over your chest in an automatic defensive stance.

“What exactly do you want us to say?” Sam asks, and you gulp.

“Anything! C’mon guys …”

“How old are you?”

You roll your eyes, just as Sam turns to frown at his brother. “Seriously Dean, _that’s_ the first thing you thought of?”

“I’m not … I mean …”

“What?”

“This isn’t a vessel or anything, but …” You take a deep breath, before continuing “I died like two thousand years ago, but got reincarnated 22 years ago. Hence …” You gesture down at yourself, and your youthful body. 

“So, you are technically 22? Not like … a thousand?” Dean asks, with wide eyes.

“Would you stop!” You laugh, but neither Sam nor Castiel found the banter between you and Dean amusing. “Yes, I’m technically only 22. I was reincarnated.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Sam asks, and you can’t help but notice that the Hunter actually sounded more upset than scared.

“I dunno. There was never really a good moment.” You reply honestly, and Sam sighs.

He nods, almost as if he was deciding something internally. Dean puts away his machete, before nodding over to Castiel, and the two move over to the body of the Witch, presumably to burn it.

“So … do you have any powers?” Dean asks, as Sam and Castiel gather up some broken wood to help burn the Witch.

“No.” You reply immediately, causing Dean to smile.

“Nothing?” He continues, reaching for his lighter.

“No.” You say again, and Dean barely supresses his teasing smile as he reaches down at sets the body of the Witch on fire.

“That sucks …” He continues, turning to wink at his little brother.

“So …” You turn to follow the two brothers out of the room “does this change anything?”

Sam and Dean turn in unison, nodding at each other, before looking back at you.

“Do you eat people?” Sam asks, with a completely straight face.

“What?! No …”

“Kill people?” Dean asks, and you roll your eyes.

“I’m a Hunter …” You reply teasingly, causing both brothers to send you there famous ‘bitchface’.

“Do you require sacrifices?” Castiel asks from behind you, and you turn to face the Angel with a serious expression.

“No.” You answer honestly.

“Ok.”

You turn back to Sam and Dean, sure that you couldn’t have heard them correctly.

“Ok? That’s it?! I just told you I’m a Demi God …”

“Yeah, but Cas is an Angel. I’ve been a vampire, and Sammy …

“What Dean is trying to say,” Sam interrupts “Is that we’re really not in a good position to judge. Plus, you’re our friend.”

You smile at the youngest Winchester, and walk alongside him and Dean.

“Do you remember the sack of Rome?”

You turn to smile at Castiel, who was walking behind you sheepishly. Sam and Dean smile at his expression; a mixture of genuine curiosity and excitement. “Which one?” You ask the Angel, causing him to smile, and Sam and Dean to laugh as you climb into the Impala, and drive onto your next case.

 


End file.
